


One Family

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Voltron Lions, The Blade of Marmora AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All his life, Keith grew up with the Galra on a distant planet.  He was raised by his mother, Krolia, and watched over by the Blade of Marmora, a secret organization led by Kolivan designed to protect the Emperor at all costs.  He knew he was different, smooth pale skin and flat teeth, but that didn't stop him from being the best Blade possible.Keith roams the planets, making friends with Alteans, Balmerans, and everyone in between.  He fights battles, he grows stronger and begins to feel like one of the Blades, that he belongs.Then a strange ship lands on his home planet and a new species steps out, one that looks like Keith and he starts to question everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Alexis, and I'm aggressively inspired by Disney movies.
> 
> Tarzan is on Netflix and, it's one of my favorite movies, and while watching it I got hit with sudden Klance feels. It's not necessarily going to follow the entire plot of Tarzan, but it's got the same theme.
> 
> Also baby Tarzan looks like a baby Lance???
> 
> (I'm also going to try and write this in present tense, but I'm not good at it - so if you see any mistakes, let me know!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mentions of past child death (which if you've see Tarzan you know))

Krolia's arms feel empty without her baby.  Her heart is broken and she lags behind in training.  The others offer their condolences, but it wears on her grief and she finds herself seeking solitude from her fellow Blades.  How could they understand her pain?  The great rend in her chest where she once held the love of her child?

Kolivan offered her a vacation, time for her to grieve and find closure, but she declined.  Krolia has work to do and, broken heart or no, she intended to follow through with it.

She pulls her hoverbike to a stop at the crash site.  Thace was on watch when the ship crashed and the Emperor sent the Blade to investigate the wreckage.  Krolia volunteered immediately.

The crash site looks much worse up close.  Krolia sees scrap metal scattered across the massive crater where the ship landed, bits of it are still burning.  The ship is unlike anything Krolia has seen this side of the universe.  The metal is joined by primitive welds and bolts and electricity sparks from the hull.  The ground is scorched and Krolia spots blood stains and footprints leading away from the crash.

With her blade secured on her hip, Krolia makes her way to the destroyed ship.  There are dead bodies on the ground and she carefully avoids them.  The bodies are smaller than Galra and she spots pale skin underneath their clothes.

A feeble cry echoes across the destroyed landscape and Krolia's heart stops in her chest.

She knows that cry.

Krolia shakes her head.  The grief must be getting to her.  She continues to pick her way through the rubble, looking for any identifying features of the ship.

The cry comes again, deep within the bowels of what remains of the ship.  It echoes and pierces through Krolia's heart.  There is a baby hiding in the rubble, scared, hungry, alone, and Krolia is the only one who knows.

She remembers her baby, her little Yorak, weak from birth who did not make it more than a few phoebs before death took him.

Gripping her blade tight, Krolia tears into the metal.  It's brittle from the crash and she breaks through it within a couple ticks.  The crying gets louder and Krolia throws off the last piece of metal.

There, in a bundle of blankets, is the smallest creature Krolia has ever seen.  Its eyes are screwed up tight as small tears trail down chubby cheeks.  A shock of black hair covers its head and Krolia instinctively reaches out and smooths her hand over the tiny head.

The crying stops and the small baby blinks.  It has wide, purple eyes and stares up at Krolia in confusion.  She glances around at the wreckage then back at this alien infant, alive and so very alone.

Krolia pulls the baby up into her arms and it babbles and coos, giving her a toothless grin.

"We're the same, little one," she whispers.  "Perhaps the universe brought us together."

The baby babbles and grabs at her face, fingers small and chubby.

For the first time in many movements, Krolia smiles.


	2. A/N

It's been fun, Voltron Fandom, but I'm out.

Consider this fic orphaned and abandoned and the premise up for grabs if anyone else wants to take it.


End file.
